


Stiles Uncovered

by SincerelyLittle



Series: Mini Fics! [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, I'm bad at this, M/M, Magic, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Stiles Stilinski/Kira Yukimura, Pack Meetings, Porn With Plot, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Has Secrets, Stiles Stilinski Has Sex, The Jungle (Teen Wolf), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyLittle/pseuds/SincerelyLittle
Summary: "Oh, fuck no.! I didn’t go through all this, kill a vampire in five minutes - though it was in the preserve, so I would have done it in a similar time frame anyway… Not the point!” he shakes his head to clear his thought process before speaking up again.“I did not promise Danny anything he wanted and be pinned down to table, just for this shit to happen!” He growls out his words, surprisingly wolf like.
Relationships: Danny Mahealani/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Stiles Stilinski/Kira Yukimura
Series: Mini Fics! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237790
Comments: 5
Kudos: 208





	1. Chapter 1

Oh _Shit!_ Fuck! They’re gonna kill me.” Stiles grumbles as he flings himself out of his jeep, into Derek’s building and up the unholy number of stairs. Honestly, he doesn’t know how he doesn’t die every pack meet and all the other times he has to come over here. 

He checks his phone and swears once more when he sees how late he is. “Stupid Derek and his impromptu pack meetings.” muttering to himself, he drags his body forward with the railings. Stiles is not happy to note that climbing a fuck ton of stairs in skinny jeans is horrific, he almost regrets his outfit choices. The jeans do make his ass look amazing though if he does say so himself. 

He exhales deeply when he finally reaches the top and takes a moment to check himself, fixing his hoodie and running a hand through his hair. He bites his lip remembering where he was before he had to speed over here and nods to himself. _Better change my scent._ He waves a hand over his front, he’s kind of glad for the stairs now because he can easily leave his scent and eradicate any other scent on him - without it being noticeable to the pack. 

Stiles nods to himself once more before pulling open the door and stumbling into the loft. “Derek, dude, you couldn’t have picked a building with an elevator or at least a lower floor?” he raises his eyebrows at the man as he makes his way over to Peter, plopping down onto the sofa and swinging his legs onto the older man’s lap. The act garners him a few raised eyebrows. 

“You’re late.” Derek growls at him but Stiles couldn’t care less right now, not when Peter’s fingers are working miracles into Stiles’ muscles. He can’t help the noise that leaves his mouth and he’s not ashamed of it either. 

“Oh my god, please don’t stop.” Stiles melts into the sofa as Peter chuckles, working at a knot in his calf and it feels like it’s linked directly to his brain as he relaxes further. 

“Keep making those noises and I won’t.” Peter promises with his signature smirk, which causes both Derek and Scott to growl at him. Of course neither know that Stiles and Peter are regularly each other's booty call when they want specific things or can’t be bothered to call anyone else - they know the other will be there within the hour. Sometimes they just want each other's company, so they cuddled up on the couch and watched tv or read together. 

Stiles and Peter have thoroughly explored their friendship; they both agreed it could go no further since Peter isn’t ready for another relationship yet; he hasn’t had as much time as Derek or Cora to really adjust to the fire since he was in the coma and hell bent on revenge. He isn’t ready to commit to someone right now and he quietly admitted to Stiles once that he’s not sure he ever will be. 

And Stiles? Well Stiles has a giant crush on the resident Sour-wolf. Plus he just likes to experiment and have as much fun as he can. When he had his sexuality thrown in his face in the form of Derek Hale, he started to try stuff out and Stiles likes to be thorough with his research. 

They’ve managed to keep it as much as a secret from the pack as they can with Stiles’ magic and the fact that no one knows where Peter lives, aside from Stiles that is, but the pack doesn’t know that. 

“So why did you guys have to disturb my fun activities for the night and haul my cute ass out here?” he asks, tilting his head to look at the pack, focusing on Jackson when the guy scoffs. 

“I don’t think your right hand counts as fun activities Stilinski.” Jackson smirks at him but Stiles just smirks right back at him, kneeling up on the couch so he can lean closer to him. 

“You obviously don’t know how sinful my fingers are.” he wiggles his fingers at Jackson’s blushing face while Scott reaches over to smack the side of his head with a _‘really dude’_ look on his face. He shakes his head and turns back to the pack while Stiles laughs happily to himself. 

Peter pokes Stiles’ ass with a grin, “I noticed you didn’t mention Stiles’ cute ass, that means you agree with the statement then?” and Stiles can’t help but laugh harder as Jackson chokes on his own spit and Derek flashing his Alpha eyes at him. Derek ends up pulling Stiles away from them and straight into a chair at the table where the rest of the pack was sitting. 

Stiles just rolls his eyes at the group and turns to look back at Peter. “Aw, bye creeper-wolf, I’ll miss your magic hands!” he mock pouts before winking at the man, who just leans back into the sofa smiling. 

“So what am I here for?” he asks seriously, looking around at the papers covering the table and trying to make sense of all the information he’s faced with. 

“Lydia found out that your blood will poison the vampire that is running around killing people right now.” Derek explains as he grabs the edge of the table, leaning into Stiles’ space and causing him to shiver when he feels the heat of Derek’s body against his own. 

“My blood?” Stiles shakes his head and looks up at Lydia, “That’s false. That is so wrong it’s not even funny.” Everyone stares at him confused so he continues speaking before someone can cut him off. “I’m a spark, my blood would give them like a super powered energy boost, like Mario on steroids!” He leans back into his chair, his head fitting under Derek’s chin perfectly and surprisingly the other man doesn’t move away. 

“They’d have to drink quite a large amount of my blood, so that they could explode from the potency I guess. Any less and they’d just go crazy.” Stiles shrugs and furrows his eyebrows, “Which could work if they’re so manic they can’t focus on the people attacking but again they’d be a crazy vampire on steroids, so I don’t think it would make them easier to kill.” 

Stiles can’t help but smile when he feels Derek rubbing his chin against his hair - he knows he’s probably scenting him to try and get rid of Peter’s own where he can but it still feels nice. 

“Oh, well I didn’t know that. I was talking about something else.” Lydia pouts and starts writing down what he’d said for future reference. He frowns at her when he can’t figure out what she means and looks at Scott for help. 

“Uh, she means your virgin blood.” Scott mutters quietly and ducks his head to avoid eye contact. There’s a few beats of silence before Stiles’ asks him to repeat himself, looking at his friend dumbfounded. 

Erica pipes up to happily repeat the words. “They want your virgin blood, Batman.” She smirks at him and he shakes his head, pointing to himself. 

“But I’m not a virgin!” he squawks out, making everyone in the room burst out laughing - which thanks guys - aside from Peter, who obviously knows Stiles isn’t a virgin. Derek is oddly quiet, though his grip on the table has turned deadly. 

“Yeah sure Stilinski” Jackson snorts, wiping tears from his eyes as Stiles glares at him and flips him off. 

“I’m serious. I’ve fucked people and been fucked myself, so not a virgin in any sense of the word.” he crosses his arms and slumps in the chair, bumping his head into Derek’s chest as he does. 

“You’re not lying…” Derek mutters quietly, it was loud enough for the werewolves in the room to stop laughing and stare up at him in shock. **_“What?!”_** Scott practically screams, staring at Stiles and oh my god, why does he have the kicked puppy expression right now? 

Stiles grumbles “I hate you all.” walking himself back over to Peter while everyone is still frozen from this apparent revelation. Peter just chuckles quietly as he pets Stiles’ head when he tucks himself into the wolf’s side.


	2. Chapter 2

_**“Peter?!**_ You slept with _Peter?”_ Derek roars, his eyes flashing red as his glare focuses on the two cuddling on the couch. The beta’s wince at the noise but Peter just keeps on looking indifferently. 

“Whoa there, calm down big guy!” Stiles holds his hands up in a placating gesture. “There will be no killing, maiming or mutilating of anyone today, alright?!” he glares at Derek before letting his glare settle on Scott who’s decided that this information offends him greatly. 

Though he’s not sure which is setting Scott off more; the fact that Stiles is not a virgin but he hadn’t told him or that Stiles slept with Peter... It's probably all three. 

After the beta’s have recovered from the sudden Alpha outburst, Erica grins and runs over calling out, “High-five Batman!” slapping one of the hands he was holding up. Then Isaac rushes over and does the same with the opposite hand, the two moving him so they can snuggle into his side. 

Stiles has to shake out his hands because excuse me, werewolf strength remember? If they could try not to damage the human, it would be greatly appreciated thank you. 

Boyd makes his way over slower than the other two but shares a warm smile before sitting next to Erica, putting his arm around her so he can reach over and play with Stiles’ hair. 

The three have become a lot closer since the Gerard incident. I mean, nothing says bonding more than being locked in a dungeon and getting beat up by an old dude, am I right? 

Stiles and Isaac became closer after Isaac apologised for wolfing out on him at the station. Stiles had told the pretty beta that it was alright, Scott had done a lot worse when he was newly turned. He also helped Isaac with his panic attacks afterwards and they still help each other out when they need it. 

_“Stiles! Guys!”_ Scott practically whines, his eyes flicking between the group hug and Peter. Stiles wonders which is upsetting him more this time. 

“Yes, Stiles does guys, we’ve established that Scott.” Stiles rolls his eyes at his friend, “If it makes you feel any better, I haven’t just slept with Peter. I have-” Stiles was about to explain further but Peter cuts him off with a hand to the mouth. 

“We’ve also tried a variety of kinks in a variety of ways.” He has a shit eating grin on his face and Derek looks about ready to tear his head off. Stiles licks Peter’s hand and shoves it off him. 

“What I was going to say, was that Peter isn’t the only person I’ve slept with and to clarify me and Peter aren’t together.” he waves his hand between the two of them, “We sleep with each other sometimes but we’re not dating.” Stiles finishes, pinching Peter’s thigh when the man pretends to be pouting. 

Scott has the kicked puppy look again and asks why he wasn’t told any of this. “Uh, how about because it’s none of your business who I sleep with Scott? Newsflash buddy, not everyone talks about their sex life and not everyone likes it when their partner tells everyone.” he tried to keep his voice level but he must have failed since Scott flinches a little. 

“Um… I don’t see why Stiles not being a virgin is a problem?” Kira speaks up, gathering the packs attention. She seems to lose confidence when everyone is staring at her though and mutters the rest, “He’s quite talented with his tongue.” That scrap of information causes every head to snap back to Stiles as Scott whines. 

“You slept with my girlfriend?!” Scott launches himself at Stiles and would have probably gotten his claws in Stiles’ vital organs if Isaac hadn’t pulled him out of the way. 

Kira stands up abruptly screaming “I wasn’t your girlfriend then Scott!!” thankfully calming him down a fraction, looking at her instead of Stiles. Though his chest is still heaving with anger. 

Stiles just sighs, sagging against Isaac and petting the boy’s hair in thanks. He feels the happy rumbling from him more so than hearing it. “What do you mean?” Scott moves back over to Kira who blushes glancing between Stiles, Scott and the rest of the pack. 

“Um, we met before I met you - which isn’t much of a time slot I know.” she bites her lip and looks up at Scott, holding his gaze as she speaks. “I asked him not to say anything since I ended up liking you and I didn’t want what me and Stiles did to jeopardise anything.” 

The girl smiles a little before widening her eyes. “Not that I regret what we did! I didn’t mean it like that, I just meant that it was separate? Yeah, what me and Stiles had was different.” A blush has slowly formed on her cheeks and Stiles nods at her to show he understood what she was saying. The rest of the pack smile at her to show there’s no misunderstanding and that they’re not gonna be pissed at her. 

Scott just pulls her into a tight hug and whines again; “So you didn’t cheat on me?” he asks and she shakes her head, her hair flying wildly as she does so. Stiles can see she looks slightly annoyed that he’d even think she would do something like that. 

“No! I met Stiles before I even started attending Beacon Hills High. We met at the-” Kira starts to explain more but Stiles is already on the other side of the room and pressing a hand gently to her mouth. 

“Heh, nobody needs to know that piece of information, thank you Kira.” He holds eye contact with her for a second before moving his hand and stepping backward. 

“But no, she didn’t cheat on you Scott and I didn’t tell you because I thought she’d be good for you and she is. You guys are happy, so let it go Scott.” Stiles pats his back awkwardly and Scott nods at him, sitting down and pulling Kira into his lap. 

“Okay… Well not that this night hasn’t been interesting, but we actually have a bigger problem right now than Stiles’ non-existent virginity - which I need details about Stiles - and by bigger problem I mean the vampire that’s killing the town residents.” Lydia cuts in, reminding everyone of the reason they’re actually here. 

They’ll probably have a more in depth talk about the whole sex situation at a later date and Lydia will want to know everything because she’s evil. 

Derek is now sitting down and looking very confused by the entire thing, so Stiles stands behind him and pets his hair because everyone else seems to like it so maybe he does too. 

When Stiles still has a hand two seconds later he thinks that Derek is either so confused he doesn’t register what Stiles is doing or he doesn’t mind that Stiles is the one doing it. 

“Okay so, Sour-wolf here has had too much stuffed into his brain for one day. Leave the vampire to me and Peter. We can kill it easily with dead-man’s blood instead of virgin blood. Which I’m not entirely sure would kill them anyways.” He nods at Peter who picks himself up off the couch, gathering his things before waiting at the door. 

“You guys can either go home or stay here, we’ll be back in half an hour tops.” Stiles looks at everyone before nodding and taking his leave with Peter. Or should he say escaping? Escaping seems like the more appropriate word right now.


	3. Chapter 3

“Holy shit.” Jackson speaks up after a few minutes of silence, “Did that actually just happen?” he asks as he looks around at the pack, trying to gauge whether this is real or if he’s having a really weird dream. 

“Yes, we just found out that Stiles isn’t a virgin, Stiles is in fact sleeping with my uncle and has slept with Kira.” Cora happily provides, popping her head over the stairs before disappearing again. 

Derek just groans into his hands and slouches until his hands hit the table. He has so many things swirling around his brain right now. 

“Don’t worry Derek, I’m pretty sure Stiles has a crush on you and he definitely wants to have sex with you.” Isaac smirks, moving into the space Peter was occupying since it’s nice and warm. Besides if Stiles can trust him enough to fuck the guy, Isaac can cope with having a tiny trace of Peter’s scent on him. The man smells quite nice if he’s being honest. 

“I mean we can all smell the arousal and it’s not hard to see when he openly flirts with you.” The blondes smirk grows wider, hands smoothing over his scarf and playing with the ends of it in amusement. 

Derek is about to say something back when Danny's voice cuts in from Jackson’s phone. 

_“Jackson? Why are you calling me, I told you I was out tonight!”_ Danny shouts into the phone since the music behind him is so loud, he’s most likely in Jungle. Though the werewolves could pick his voice out of the crowd - Danny on the other hand probably couldn’t hear much. 

“I know but you have to hear this! Go outside!” Jackson shouts back, they all wait a few minutes until the club’s noise fades to distant thumping and Danny can be heard clearly. 

_“What is it? I’m guessing it was important since Stiles left like an hour ago and hasn’t come back yet.”_ Danny is met with more silence until Jackson coughs out a ‘what’. 

_“Stiles? You know, tall guy, you annoy the shit out of each other, he has cute moles all over his face?”_ The way Danny describes Stiles makes Jackson sputter even more - much to the amusement of Erica and Isaac. 

_“He’s always at Jungle, either with the drag queens, me or his other weird friends - who I’m pretty sure are other supernaturals - but Stiles won’t tell me whether they are or not and which one’s he’s slept with.”_ You can hear the pout Danny must be expressing and Erica leans in close to speak to him. 

Her voice is gleeful and the volume raises as she speaks, “That’s why Jackson called, we just found out Stiles isn’t a virgin, he’s sleeping with Peter and he’s had sex with Kira!” 

Kira’s blush returns in full force for being dragged out once more, “How many times are you guys gonna bring that up?” she asks quietly before apologising to Scott again when he starts whining. 

Danny’s laughter builds up until he’s straight up wheezing down the phone _“Oh my god, are you guys serious? Stiles hasn’t been a virgin for like two years!”_ I think everyone would have seriously doubted that statement if Danny’s heart hadn’t stayed steady throughout the entirety of it. _“Though I didn’t really know until like six months ago, one of my friends told me about this awesome night he had, showed me his phone and lo and behold there’s Stiles, in his bed, naked.”_

Now it’s Derek who chokes a little at that but Danny just continues speaking with no regards as to how he’s shattering their image of Stiles. _“Dude, I have sex with Stiles. Have you seen his mouth? Or his hands?!”_ The pack just mumble agreements that yes, Stiles mouth and hands are something they’ve all noticed. It’s kind of hard not to. None of them miss that Danny says have rather than had. 

_“I didn’t find out about Kira for a while though.” M/i >he hums like he’s trying to remember something _“I only found out because I overheard them talking in the library and asked them about it.”_ Kira nods to say that he’s telling the truth and Jackson begins arguing with Danny about how he hadn’t told Jackson any of this - much like Scott had done earlier. Danny argued right back that it’s really none of Jackson’s business who he sleeps with and that he never cared before, so why now? _

_“I don’t know about you guys but I really need to know about where Stiles and Kira met.” Isaac mentions, interrupting the seemingly never-ending argument happening through the phone._

__“Oh, that’s easy, it was at Ve-”_ _

_**“Danny, shut your mouth!”** Stiles practically screams as he and Peter burst through the door and Stiles flings himself at Jackson’s phone. Derek however, was quicker and snatched it up before Stiles could even go near it. _

_Stiles gapes at him from where he landed against the table, “Sour-wolf? Derek, no. You wouldn’t.” he breathes out as Derek moves forwards slowly, smirking down at the boy who he thought he knew so well._

_“Oh I would.” He pounces, pinning Stiles to the table with one hand and leaning most of his weight on the flailing teen for extra security. Stiles chest makes a satisfying thud as it hits the table since he’d tried to get up while Derek was advancing._

_“Danny, kindly continue what you were saying.” Derek speaks into the phone but his eyes are locked onto Stiles who’s trying to look up at him, almost pleading with him._

__“I uh, don’t know if I should.”_ Danny laughs quietly but it sounds uneasy. You can hear the boy shuffling his feet against the gravel and his heart beat has sped up. _

_“I’ll do anything you want if you don’t say a word! Just hang the phone up!” Stiles shouts out as much as he can even though his chest is slightly restricted. He’s panting lightly though Derek isn’t pressing down hard enough to block his airway, so he’s not sure why._

_You can hear when Danny stops moving to listen closely to the call. _“Stiles, are you okay? You sound like-”_ he sounds worried but Stiles cuts him off. _

_“I’m alright, Peter carried me up the stairs and well that would get anyone hot and bothered.” He jokes which soothes Danny, making his laugh sound more natural than earlier._

_“I’ve got Stiles pinned face first to the table.” Derek explains, raising an eyebrow when Danny makes a noise of understanding. Stiles is squirming underneath his hand, though Derek isn’t sure if he’s trying to escape or just wriggling around._

__“Oh Stiles.”_ Danny’s sigh is full of amusement now, any trace of worry gone and he now seems to be fully enjoying the predicament that he’s in. _“I won’t say anything but you better be-”_ _

_“Yeah, yeah I know..” Stiles breathes out, resigning himself to his fate and relaxes against the table since it seems he’s staying put._

__“Stop cutting me off!”_ Danny’s shout of annoyance makes everyone chuckle at him and it finally seems like Stiles’ torment is over. He’s free - almost - and can leave this pack meeting behind without a care in the world - he definitely can’t do that. _

__**“DANNY!!”**_ A stranger’s voice travels through the phone and Stiles curses himself for relaxing because now Derek can feel when his body stiffens in awareness. _

_“Oh, fuck no! I didn’t go through all this, kill a vampire in five minutes - though it was in the preserve, so I would have done it in a similar time frame anyway… Not the point!” he shakes his head to clear his thought process before speaking up again. “I did not promise Danny anything he wanted and be pinned down to a table, just for this shit to happen!” He growls out his words, surprisingly wolf-like._

_The pack looks at him confused and like maybe Stiles has gone a little mental, until the stranger’s voice picks up again. _“Danny! Where the hell is Stiles? I’ve been calling him all night, we were supposed to go to Jungle and Velvet!”_ The pack stares at the phone while Stiles repeatedly bangs his head onto the table. _

__“Sorry Reece, he had to leave early but he should be coming back soon, he promised me a dance.”_ they hear Danny reply to the stranger, now dubbed as Reece. Derek moves his hand so he can grab Stiles’ hair and pull him up to standing. Mainly because he doesn’t want Stiles damaging his brain or knocking himself out on Derek’s table. _

_“Fuck…” Stiles moans out softly, biting his lip and sighing. Derek’s eyes focus on his mouth before snapping back to make eye contact, causing a small blush to form on the teens cheeks._

_It seems like Stiles was loud enough that the two on the other end could hear him when Reece starts calling out to him. _“Stiles! Are you having sex right now? Dude, you were supposed to come to Jungle and then Velvet to play with me! Trish got the room all sorted and everything!”_ Everyone can hear Danny in the background trying to shut the boy up. _

_It sounds like Danny lowers his phone but the conversation filters through all the same; _“But there was going to be bruises!” “Reece for the love of God shut up! Stiles is going to punish you so much for this already, oh my god.” “Good kind or bad kind?” “At this point? It could be either.” “Oh man, oh man, I don’t know whether to be excited or to beg and then run.” “Probably best to do both, but we both know if you run you’ll be leaving that room with than just bruises sweetie.”_ _

_They managed to hear a few moans and whimpers before Stiles cuts into the conversation again, his voice sharper than the packs ever heard it, sending shivers down their spines. “I’ll be down there in 20 minutes. Go play with Danny until I get there.” he reaches over and ends the call, Derek doesn’t even register it until the phone flashes and Jackson’s home screen pops up._

_“Now if you’ll kindly let me go, I have somewhere to be.” Stiles says as he reaches up to move Derek’s hand out of his hair and takes a step backward._

_“Velvet…” Lydia mumbles as Stiles is trying to leave, “Where have I heard that?” her eyebrows furrowing as she tries to remember._

_“Who knows ha-ha..” he takes another step back and Peter opens the loft door - that man can be an angel sometimes._

_“Velours et Vipere” Boyd speaks up and every head swings toward him._

_Stiles takes a couple steps further back, his hand reaching for the door as he curses Boyd in his head. "Really Boyd, you'd betray me like this?" He feels Peter grab his hoodie and tenses slightly._

_"You met Stiles at the BDSM Club?!" Erica is practically cackling now, hands smacking the sofa in excitement. "Didn't know you had a kinky side Kira!" She wipes her eyes as she struggles to breathe through the laughter._

_Kira is bright red still, letting her head fall to the table as Scott throws multiple questions at her and everyone else seems to be either laughing or staring in shock._

_"Well as fun as this was... I'm just gonna, you know, leave." Stiles shoots finger guns at the pack before Peter drags him backwards and out the door, giving him a couple seconds head start as he launches himself down the stairs and out of the building._

_Thankfully it doesn't seem like anyone followed him out as he starts his jeep and drives off to the club where he can continue his night - hopefully a little less eventful now the vampire is gone._


	4. Chapter 4

"Fuck, Danny I need so many drinks right now." Stiles groans out, flopping onto a chair at the bar and signalling the bartender over before downing three shots and paying for them. 

"Steady there" Danny laughs at him causing Stiles to glare and flick his arm in irritation. "It can't have been that bad, right?" he tries to reason with him to make him feel better. 

"You have no idea what I just had to deal with! First the pack wants my 'virgin' blood - which doesn't exist because I'm far from a virgin. Second, the pack not only finds out I'm not as innocent as they thought but I am in fact sleeping with Peter, who is Derek's- my crushes - uncle. But third, that I'm kinky as fuck and go to BDSM clubs in my spare time!" Stiles' voice had risen so that by the time he'd finished speaking he's getting quite a few looks from other patrons. 

Danny pats his shoulder but can't help the grin on his face when he replies. "Uh Stiles, they probably knew you were kinky since you get aroused when someone man handles you or is any type of aggressive with you." He points out and even though he has a point, Stiles still smacks his arm in retaliation. 

"You leave my fear boners out of this!" He pouts for a second before grimacing at himself and pulling off his hoodie. "It's too hot in here for this." He hands his hoodie to the bartender to look after and relishes as the air settles onto his bare skin. It'll probably feel hot and sticky in a couple minutes but the relief now is worth it. 

He's glad the pack didn't notice that he was practically naked underneath since they were too focused on the information floating around. He's extremely glad no one noticed that when Derek had pushed him onto the table, his hoodie had rode up and exposed his tattoos. 

Though he did have a glamour up it could have easily been destroyed since he was distracted what with all the revelations and manhandling. 

Stiles currently had two tattoos; a rune on his hip that helps him focus and a tattoo of three wolves running across his shoulder blade, chasing a bright orange fox across a forest. Each one with corresponding eye colours, blue, red and gold. He absolutely loves it! 

So does Peter apparently, since he tends to bite that shoulder or Stiles' neck on that side when they fool around. Sometimes Stiles wakes up to Peter lightly tracing it and he can't help but smile at the gentle side of the older man. 

When Stiles zones back in to the real world he catches Danny checking him out. "You asked for me to dance, did you not?" Stiles raises an eyebrow at him as he leans close, "Or have you changed your mind?" he turns his head slightly to kiss his neck, feeling Danny shiver beneath him. 

Stiles pulls away to look Danny in the eye, the cute boy just bites his lip and flicks his gaze between Stiles and one of the mini stages before finally staying on Stiles. "Can't I have both?" he asks it so sweetly that Stiles rolls his eyes and agrees. 

"Just because you're so nice and it wasn't actually you who revealed a big secret." Stiles wraps an arm around Danny's waist to pull him flush against him as they grind to the music. 

"So take what you want." he says lowly into Danny's ear, gently biting down and waiting for Danny to make his first move. 

One of his hands grabs Stiles' hip as the other finds its way into his hair to grip tight and pull, making Stiles moan until the noise is stolen from him in a deep fast paced kiss. 

The kiss lasts for about a minute until the two pull away panting with their eyes lighting up with excitement. "Now get your ass up on that stage before I decide to just go home and let you fuck my brains out." Danny bites down on Stiles' lip roughly so when he pulls away it's throbbing and it twitches every time Stiles runs his tongue over it. 

Stiles whimpers quietly before turning away from his friend to walk towards one of the raised platforms in the middle of the crowd. The staff there know him well enough by now, always letting him up onto the platforms, the main stage or the backrooms. 

He supposed he has Jackson to thank for that since he stayed in touch with the drag queens that perform here after the kanima incident. Sometimes he helps them out backstage with their sets and other times he joins them. 

He honestly loves his life when he's away from the pack. Not to be mean or anything because he loves the pack a lot! He just likes his time away from it too. 

Away from the bullshit, the sad looks he gets from Scott or the looks Derek gives him that give him hope for something more but then nothing ever happens. 

Though now something might just change. 

But he's not thinking about that right now, so he steps up onto the platform and smirks down at Danny who's made himself comfortable directly below him as he begins to dance. 

He seductively sways his body in time to the music. Hiss hands running through his hair, down his neck as he tilts his head back, squeezing his throat for a moment before running one hand over his collar bone and the other moving down his chest - pinching a nipple before scraping his nails down his abdomen. Then bringing his right hand up from his collar to tug at his hair as his hips sway letting his other hand grope himself to the amusement of those below him.

After a moment both his hands make their way into the air, his body grinding to the music flowing around him. He slut drops down, bouncing slightly and spreading his legs in front of Danny's face. There are people whistling and hollering at him over the noise of the club, making his blood pump faster as excitement fills his very core. 

He's quite the exhibitionist when he wants to be, he likes the way people's eyes roam across his body and the animalistic hunger they possess. He likes knowing that he put that fire in their eyes. That he's the one affecting them this much. 

Oh, he's also conveniently spread his legs in front of Danny's phone, since the fucker decided to film him. 

Stiles isn't bothered by it though, several people have their phones out and Danny has filmed him plenty of times before, many times in many different situations. It gives Stiles another rush of adrenaline and lust when he realises he'll be all over social media again come morning. He's honestly surprised the pack haven't seen him all over snapchat before. 

He keeps dancing, making his way onto his knees, spreading his legs as much as he can in these jeans, before he lowers himself down so one hand is on the stage and the other is reaching out for Reece. He's also filming but he's stood next to Danny and he knows Danny will film this perfectly. 

He pulls Reece towards him, slowly making out with the boy until he lets him go - watching as he drops to the floor, staring up at Stiles who just grins and winks at him. He slides backwards on his knees to continue his dance until the song finishes. 

He makes his way down when it's over, grabbing his hoodie and waits for Danny to meet him at the bar. Danny informs him that Reece has found someone else to play with and Stiles waves goodbye through the people dancing as he and Danny leave. 

Stiles was the one who gave Danny a ride down here so he doesn't have to worry about his car or anyone else as they make their way back to Danny's place.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as they're inside Danny's bedroom, their clothes are off and forgotten on the floor. Hickeys are forming all the way up each other's necks, hair ruffled in every direction and both breathing hard as they stare at each other. 

Danny is the first one to hit the bed, bouncing a little before shuffling further back as Stiles climbs over him and boxes him in with his limbs. "Are you gonna mark me up like your werewolves would? Bite me? Scratch me> Cover me in your scent?" Danny taunts him, smirking up at Stiles who groans as he rests his head on Danny's shoulder. 

"You're fucking evil." Stiles bites down where Danny's shoulder meets his neck, loving the shiver it sends down him. "Is that what you want huh? Or would you rather it was Jackson touching you?" Stiles runs his hands down Danny's body, playing with his nipples and lightly raking his nails down his torso before letting his hands reach his thighs and slowly running them upward as his mouth follows the trial. 

"Would you rather it was Jackson's mouth teasing you?" Stiles glances up at Danny as he flicks his tongue over a nipple while a hand rubs over hid underwear. 

"Stiles, enough please!" Danny cries out and yanks him up by his hair, pressing his mouth against Stiles', kissing him breathless. 

Stiles laughs when Danny's hands move down to tug at his boxers, "Get these off!" he orders against Stiles' mouth before going back to kissing him, biting at his lip at random intervals. Eventually moving to kiss, bite and suck his way down his throat. 

"Okay, okay." he chuckles, momentarily pulling away to shove his underwear down and kick them onto the floor. Danny copying him and pushing Stiles onto his back before straddling him. "Someone's eager." Stiles smirks before his mouth falls open as Danny begins to rub against him. 

"I was eager an hour ago, fuck me already." he groans out, reaching over to grab the lube and dropping it onto Stiles chest. 

"Gotta prep you first, you know how it goes." Stiles smiles gently, lifting up to wrap his arms around the guy, kissing him sweetly as he pours out some of the lube and warming it up on his fingers before spreading Danny's cheeks and slicking him up. 

Danny gasps as he feels Stiles' fingers, clinging tighter to his shoulders while he rubs at his hole, spreading the lube before slowly pushing in with one finger. "Stiles please, don't tease me tonight I'm too- too- ah!" the boy's words are cut off when Stiles pushes in deeper, pumping it in and out of him. 

"Hmm, maybe." Stiles chuckles, kissing every part of Danny he can reach as he works at Danny, adding another finger when he's ready and pushing deep enough to brush against his prostate. 

He loves the quiet little moans Danny makes each time he does it, but he doesn't want him to come too soon, so he pulls out his fingers - enjoying the small whimper it elicits from Danny - before swapping their positions and kneeling between his thighs. 

"Legs up, cutie." Stiles waits until Danny puts his legs over his shoulders, biting and sucking a hickey on the inside of his thigh while Danny whines underneath him. He trails kissing lower until his mouth is over his ass, he gives a few kitten licks to him before flattening his tongue and licking a wide stripe from his ass to his balls. Continuously teasing Danny as he plays with him. 

"Stiles, please!" Danny's hand makes its way into Stiles' hair again, tugging and digging his nails into his scalp as if he's not sure whether to pull Stiles off him or shove him closer. 

"I know babe, I know." he pushes two fingers into Danny, twisting and pumping them as his tongue works around them, enjoying the noises Danny makes and eating the boy out for a while until he can add a third finger. 

When his fingers are comfortably working in and out of the whining mess beneath him, he moves his mouth away to continue marking his thighs and hips. "When you're getting changed for practice and everyone can see these beautiful marks, what are you going to say? Hm?" 

Stiles litters kisses through Danny's happy trail and down to his dick as he starts jerking him off. "Are you going to tell them it was me? Are you going to blush real pretty and tell them Stiles Stilinski fucked me last night?" 

Danny shakes his head, his eyes scrunched together as he fucks himself on Stiles fingers, his nails digging further into his scalp and breathing heavily. "N-No, I- I-" Stiles cuts Danny off by pushing his fingers deep, hitting his prostate repeatedly. 

" No? So how are you going to explain all these?" he bites down on a bite that's already bruising, leading to Danny making a broken sound and letting go of Stiles head to cover his mouth. 

So Stiles stops moving his fingers, causing Danny's eyes to fly open and glare at him. "Stiles! Don't just stop!" he tries to move his hips but Stiles holds him down with strength that doesn't surprise Danny anymore but it still causes arousal to flush through him. 

Leaning down, Stiles keeps eye contact as he licks the underside of Danny's cock and flicks his tongue against the tip. "If you let me hear your pretty noises, I'll let you fuck my face before I fuck you." Stiles bargains and crooks his fingers inside him, brushing against the bundle of nerves once more. 

He watches Danny's eyes flutter and his throat bob when he swallows thickly. "Yes, okay, just hurry!" he moans out, the noise getting louder when Stiles immediately takes him into his mouth, relaxing his throat so when he let's go of Danny's hips he can buck up into Stiles' mouth. 

"Fuck! Stiles, your mouth, oh fuck!" Danny finally becomes more vocal, moaning Stiles' name repeatedly as Stiles bobs his head, meeting Danny's thrusts and continuing to fuck him with his fingers. 

Stiles moans around Danny when nails drag across his shoulders, leaving deep scratches that sting just right. He can feel the muscles in Danny's thighs twitch from where one hand is massaging them and his ass keeps clenching down on Stiles fingers. 

"Off! I'm gonna come and I'd rather you were fucking my ass when that happens." Danny demands, pulling Stiles mouth off him and tugging him upward, replacing his dick with his tongue as they kiss. Stiles slowly pulls his fingers out and rubs his dick against Danny before reaching down to align himself, pushing in gently. 

"Fuck... Danny, you feel so good." Stiles breathes out against the side of Danny's head, kissing him as Danny mouths along Stiles neck, leaving more bruises and making the previous ones pulse with pain that shoots straight to his dick. 

"I need you to fuck me Stiles." Danny whispers into his ear, rocking his hips up causing both of them to moan at the movement. "Fuck me like you mean it." 

Stiles smirks as he responds "Don't I always?" he starts moving in earnest, fucking Danny at a fast and rough pace, his balls slapping against Danny's ass, fingers gripping tight to his hips to pull Danny down onto him and pushing deeper inside. 

Danny claws at Stiles back, trying to cling to him as much as he can as he lets himself be fucked. His legs wrap around Stiles' waist, shaking with adrenaline and his body tightening as Stiles murmurs things in his ear. 

"I'm covered in scratches and bites, like I've been mauled by a wild animal. They're all going to notice and then when they see you walking through the halls with the same marks littering your body. They'll know Danny, they'll all know you got your pretty little ass fucked by me." Stiles' laugh snakes around his body, making him shiver and his head drops back against the pillow, so he can look into the bright brown eyes, lit up with lust and mischief. 

Stiles pulls back slightly so he can lift a hand to trail over Danny's body, teasing his nipples, enjoying Danny biting his lips as he does. "They don't need to have super senses to see the way you shiver when I look at you or the way you stare when I''m chewing on my pen." 

A smirk spreads across Stiles' face and Danny can't look away from it. Danny knows he's obvious but he doesn't care since half the school stares at Stiles when he has something in his mouth. 

"It's your damn fault, you give me these looks when I'm walking in the hall or during lacrosse practice!" Danny pouts a little before his mouth falls open on a moan when Stiles decides to do a particularly deep thrust. 

"I admit, I do like to tease you during school hours." Stiles smirks and continues his thrusts in that one spot, leaning to down to kiss Danny passionately. It's not long after hitting Danny's prostate relentlessly at the pace they're going before he's stiffening and calling out Stiles' name as he comes. His body shaking in the aftermath, twitching as Stiles pulls out before relaxing against the bed. 

"What was it you said at the beginning? Bit you, mark you and hmm.. what was that last one?" Stiles straddles Danny's hips as he strokes himself. "I believe it was,, cover you in my scent?" Danny blinks a few times before replacing Stiles' hand with his own and jerking the lanky teen off. 

It doesn't take long since Stiles has been on edge for a while now, listening to the noises Danny makes and the way he's been clenching down on him for the past five minutes. But it's when Danny spanks Stiles, digging his nails into one of his cheeks that Stiles comes, biting down on his lip a little too hard and cutting the skin. He licks off the small amount of blood before he smiles down at the sleepy boy beneath him. 

"Here let me clean you up." Stiles shuffles back a little before leaning down to lick his come off Danny's abs, earning a few quiet laughs because it tickles before he grabs his underwear from the floor and wipes him down. 

When he throws them back on the floor, Danny pulls him down next to him and they lazily make out for a moment before getting under the covers and snuggling. They found out after a few nights together that they're both cuddlers and that they preferred it if the other stayed the night rather than leaving. 

"Oh! Wait lemme just-" Danny moves, leaning over the bed causing a rush of cold air to hit Stiles, so he pouts and bites his ass in revenge. "Hey!" Danny laughs as he moves back, lifting up his phone. "I'm taking a picture." Danny grins and lets Stiles snuggle back into his side, hiding his face in the boys chest as he pulls the covers lower and takes a photograph. 

He shows the photo to Stiles who smiles happily. "Hey look, you can see the mess I made too one of your thighs!" he points out, since Danny had left one leg out of the quilt and you can see the bite marks littering his tan skin. 

Danny taps at his phone for a minute before putting it down and yawning, "Come on, we have practice tomorrow - well today actually - so we better get some sleep, you can wear on of my shirts or something." Danny nuzzles his face in Stiles hair and pulls him close. 

"You really just like pissing off the werewolves don't you? Also I'm not hiding our scents tomorrow. "Stiles rubs his eyes and cuddles into Danny. 

"No comment and Derek is going to kill you." Is the mumbled reply he gets before they both fall asleep contentedly.


End file.
